The Gossip Girl Story
by davidstewart
Summary: Są to różne opowiadania o rożnej tematyce z bohaterami "Gossip Girl" w roli głównej :
1. Ślub

Lily weszła do bramy domu na Brooklynie. Szła schodami do samego końca, po czym weszła do mieszkania  
>swojego narzeczonego, Rufusa.<p>

- Rufusie? - spytała.

Nikt się nie odezwał. Była sama. Przechadzała się po mieszkaniu. wyjęła telefon i wykręciła jego numer.

- Halo? - spytał zdziwiony.

- Rufusie, gdzie jesteś? - spytała, siadając na jego kanapie.

Zaczęła dotykać swoimi dłońmi o skórę kanapy.

- A ty?

- U ciebie.

Zdziwiła się.

- A ja u ciebie. Chciałam cię przeprosić.

- Ja ciebie też. Źle postąpiłem.

Wstała i zaczęła przechadzać się po mieszkaniu, słuchając się w jego słowa.

- Pobierzmy się. - powiedział

- Słucham? - spytała zdziwiona.

- Jutro. Kocham cię, Lily i to bardzo.

Gdy usłyszała te słowa, jej serce zrobiło sie jeszcze miękkie niż przedtem. Zgodziła się i rozłączyła.

_NSTĘPNY DZIEŃ_

Serena wstała z łóżka i poszła do łazienki, lecz nagle usłyszała dźwięki maszyny do szycia Jenny.

Weszła do jej pokoju.

- Co ty robisz? - spytała zszokowana bałaganem w jej pokoju.

- Nie widać? Szyję sukienki. - odpowiedziała, nie przestając szyć i patrzeć na Serenę.

Wyszła z jej pokoju i weszła do łazienki. Jenny spojrzała czy na pewno Serena wyszła i wyjęła telefon. Wykręciła numer swojego brata.

- Dan, możesz przyjść? - spytała cały czas rozglądając sie za przyszywaną siostrą.

- Teraz? Jestem trochę zajęty. Nasi rodzice sie pobierają dzisiaj, a muszę jeszcze tyle załatwić.

- Będziesz na ślubie? - Jenny podskoczyła.

- A czemu nie? Do zobaczenia potem - rozłączył się.

Dan wybrał numer swojej cioci.

- Cześć ciociu, chciałem ci się zapytać, czy przyjdziesz na ślub taty, który odbywa sie dzisiaj.

- Przykro mi Danielu, ale jestem w Hiszpanii i nie dam rady przyjechać, ale pozdrów go ode mnie.

- Dobrze. - rozłączył się.

Lily wychodząc z pokoju, natknęła się na Serenę.

- Kochanie. - zaczęła - Muszę ci coś ważnego powiedzieć.

- Tak, mamo?

Lily wzięła dwa głębokie wdechy.

- Dzisiaj jest mój ślub z Rufusem.

- Co? - spytała ze szokiem, poprawiając swoje włosy.

- Wiem, że to dla ciebie duży szok, ale...

- Wspaniale. - przerwała jej z uśmiechem - Zajrzę do Jenny i jej pomogę.

Przytuliła mamę i poszła do pokoju Jenny.

- Pomogę. - weszła do środka, lecz jej tam nie było - Jenny?

Wyszła i zeszła na dół. Nagle, w korytarzu stanęła Blair. Podeszła do Sereny.

- Tak się cieszę z tego ślubu. - uśmiechnęła sie szeroko do niej.

- Ty też o tym wiesz? - zdziwiła się - Czemu zawsze muszę dowiadywać sie o takich rzeczach ostatnia.

Blair spojrzała na nią dziwnie. Zawsze to ona dowiadywała sie ostatnia. Trochę zazdrościła tego Serenie. Obie dziewczyny poszły na górę, do pokoju i usiadły na łóżku. Serena wyjęła kartkę i długopis.

- Trzeba ustalić plan. - usiadła obok przyjaciółki.

- Schowaj to. - Blair wyciągnęła telefon.

Zadzwoniła do swoich przyjaciółek i zeszły na dół. Jenny chwyciła herbatę ze stołu i napiła się małego łyczka. Wstała i poszła do swego pokoju, po maszynę i sukienki. Zeszła z nimi na dół. Serena z Blair siedziały na kanapie i rozmawiały o miejscu ślubu. Z windy wyszła Penelope z koleżankami. Uroczyście przywitały sie z Blair, Sereną i Jenny.

Dan nie kumał trochę tego zamieszania związanego ze ślubem. Cały czas dzwonił do cioć, wujków i kuzynów.

- Cześć! Przyjdziesz na ślub taty? - spytał z lekkim uśmiechem.

- Ślub taty? - zdziwiła się.

- Tak. Za dużo by opowiadać. Przyjdziesz?

- Oczywiście! Do zobaczenia u was w domu.

- Pa. - rozłączył się.

- Jest mały problem - powiedziała Katy - Nikt nie chce przyjść. Żadna sławna osoba.

- Nie przyjmuję odmowy! - powiedziała Blair, idąc w kierunku kuchni.

Serena spojrzała na pozostałe koleżanki.

- A wam, Constance Billard? - spytała.

- Mamy tort! Moja mama ma cukiernię i ktoś zrezygnował z zamówienia.

Serena zrobiła drobny uśmiech.

- Moi pracują w banku, więc... są spłukani. - powiedziała Justine.

- To możesz spływać. - wyszeptała Jenny.

Blair zszokowała się. Chyba opłacało się mieć Jenny w swojej paczce z czasów Constance Billard.

- Doroto? -spytała Serena, idąc w jej kierunku.

Dorota odeszła od komputerów.

- Ci państwo o które prosiłaś są w The Hamptons. Powinni dać radę przyjechać.

- Świetnie! A ty Jenny? - spojrzała na nią. - Chyba szyłaś tę sunię całą noc!

- Idzie idealnie - uśmiechnęła się - To jest jak moja "Misja Moda".

- Och, nie wierzę, że to się dzieje naprawdę. - powiedziała Lily, schodząc schodami na dół.

Serena podeszła od matki.

- To uwierz. - uśmiechnęła sie do niej.

- Nie musiałaś sie tym zajmować, Sereno.

- Mamo! Chociaż raz nie myśl o tym co się tu dzieje!

- Sereno! - krzyknęła Blair w podskokach.

Obróciła się do niej.

- Właśnie rozmawiałam z biurem burmistrza i zgadza sie przyśpieszyć ślub. Lily i Rufus wezmą ślub w Brooklyńskim Ogrodzie Botanicznym. - powiedziała z radością Blair.

Lily byłą w niebo wzięta! Prawie straciła oddech.

- Świetnie! A jak przemówienie? - spytała matkę.

- Już skończyłam. - owzajmiła.

- Już? Musisz mi go teraz przeczytać! - obie udały się w trochę ciche miejsce.

- Dziękuję ciociu. Do zobaczenia. – rozłączył się Dan.

W tym czasie, weszła Vanessa.

- Musisz powstrzymać Georginę. - powiedziała z lekkim przerażeniem - Wiesz co może sie dziać, jeżeli wyda sekret.

- A co mam jej zrobić?

- Zaproś na randkę.

- Co? Chyba zwariowałaś!

- Dan! Twój tata żeni sie z Lily. Tu chodzi o twego przyszywanego brata!

- Wem. - podrapał sie po brodzie - Dobra.

Rufus wszedł do salonu.

- Dokąd idziesz? - spytał, widząc, że syn otwiera drzwi.

- Idę sie przejść, ale przyjdę na ślub. Punktualnie! - zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Wyszli na ulicę Brooklyn'u. Pożegnał sie z Vanessą i nagle, spotkał Georginę.

- Cześć! - uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Cześć. Pójdziemy na lody? - spytał.

-Pewnie!

Oboje szli w kierunku straganów.

- ... Dlatego uważam, że Rufus Humphrey i ja jesteśmy dla siebie idealnie stworzeni. - przeczytała Lily ostatnie słowa swojego przemówienia.

Jej córka była totalnie w szoku.

- I jak? - spytała.

- To żart, tak? - spytała zdezorientowana.

- Nie. Dlaczego tak uważasz?

- Mamo, to jest do kitu! Bierzesz ślub z Rufusem - miłością swojego życia, a nie wychodzisz za jakiegoś hipisa!

Lily zrobiło się lekko słabo.

- To co ja teraz zrobię?

- Idź napisać to jeszcze raz, a my udamy sie juz do Ogrodu, wszystko poustawiać.

- Dobrze, kochanie.

Serena zawołała koleżanki i wyszły z apartamentu. Szły wprost do Ogrodu Botanicznego na Brookly'nie.

- Na pewno wszystko ma już tam być? -spytała Blair, Penelope.

- Tak.

Dotarły na miejsce! Wszystko było już poustawiane. Serena uśmiechnęła sie do samej siebie.

- Słyszałam, że z kimś się spotykałeś? -spytała Georgian, gdy Dan kupował lody.

- Tak, ale okazało się, że ona flirtuje z Orlando Bloom za moimi plecami. - podał jej lody.

- Oł… To musiał być cios.

- Georgino, możemy zacząć od nowa? - spytał z przekonaniem.

-Co masz na myśli? - zrobiła szeroki uśmiech.

- Chodzi mi o to, że...

- Chcesz mnie zaprosić na ślub swoich rodziców? - niemal podskoczyła.

Dan nie miał oczywiście tego nam myśli.

- Wiesz co? Może lepiej nie. Spotkamy sie jutro w barze o siódmej, okay.

- Dobrze. - pocałowała go w policzek.

Odszedł spoglądając czy Georgina złapała o co chodzi. Ale chyba nie. Blair siedziała z Sereną na krzesłach i myślały. Były niemal przekonane, że ten ślub będzie niesamowitą uroczystością. Zadzwonił telefon Blair. Wyjęła go i odebrała.

- Tak?

- Jak wam idzie? Wszystko jest już poustawiane? - spytała Lily.

- Tak, proszę pani. Według nas, ślub można już zacząć.

Lily rozłączyła się i spojrzała na swoją suknię ślubną. Otarła łzy i wyszła z apartamentu. Goście się już zlecieli! Było tak jak to sobie zaplanowały.

- Nie ma Rufusa? - spytała Serena, Jenny.

- Nie. Zaraz powinien przyjść.

Jenny podeszła do stołu z jedzeniem i chwyciła kawałek winogrona. Podszedł do niej Dan.

- I jak?

- Świetnie. Szkoda, że nam nie pomagałeś! - zdenerwowała się.

- Pomagałem! Dzwoniłem do naszych rodzin. Niestety przyjdą tylko trzy osoby.

- Wiem, bo już są.

Da wziął plastikowy kubek z sokiem i podszedł do Vanessy.

- Załatwiłeś? - spytała, niemal szeptem.

- Tak.

Nagle, koło nich przechodziła właśnie Georgina! Dan z Vanessą byli zdezerentowani. Ona szła w stronę niemałej górki, która prowadziła do wyjścia z parku. Poszli za nią. Zatrzymali się przy rodzicach rozmawiających ze Scott'em. Odszedł.

- Gratulację! To synek. - powiedziała chamsko Georgina i odeszła.

- Co to ma znaczyć? O co chodzi Georginie? - spytała po chwili milczenia Lily.

Wszyscy patrzyli na siebie. Bali sie tego powiedzieć. Szczególnie Dan i Vanessa.

- Tato, Lily... wtedy jak byliście szukać swojego syna, tamci rodzice was okłamali. - wyjaśnił Dan.

Lily byłą w lekkim szoku.

- To ich syn zginął w tym wypadku, a Scott jest waszym synem. - dokończył.

- Skąd to wiesz? - spytał Rufus.

- Od Vanessy.

Lily spojrzała na niego.

- Teraz pewnie jest w Chinatown. Ma wrócić do Bostonu. - powiedziała Vanessa.

- Idę go szukać. - powiedział ze zdenerwowaniem Rufus, idąc w stronę wyjścia.

- Poczekaj! Idę z tobą, to w końcu nasz syn. -powiedziała Lily, podchodząc do niego.

Reszta wróciła do gości. Serena stanęła na środku i ogłosiła, że ślubu nie będzie. Goście ze smutkiem i rozczarowaniem rozchodzili się. Dan spojrzał na Georginę dziwnym, a zarazem drapieżnym wzrokiem.

- Załatwimy ją. - powiedziała do niego Blair - Pożałuje tego ci zrobiła.

Dan spojrzał na nią, jak odchodziła. Podszedł w jej kierunku.

- Widzisz go? - powiedziała Lily, biegnąć z Rufusem.

Byli już w Chinatown. Nagle, Rufus dostrzegł Scott'a. Podszedł do niego.

- Poczekaj! Przepraszam.

Scott spojrzał na niego.

- Nie ma czego. - odparł.

- Jest.. - za Rufusem, wyszła Lily z płaczem - Popełniłam dużo błędów.

- A czemu mnie oddałaś?

- Nie dałam sobie rady. Bardzo cię za to przepraszam. Właśnie cie odzyskałam. Daj mi szansę, abym się poprawiła. Proszę.

Scott spojrzał na matkę. Po chwili podszedł do niej i ją objął.

- Czas chyba na wasz ślub. - powiedział, puszczając.

W trójkę poszli do domu Rufusa. Lily zadzwoniła po resztę, aby przyszli. Chwile potem zaczęła się uroczystość! Zostało nawet zrobione wspólne, zdjęcie grupowe. Było tam niemal wszystko, co zaplanowała Serena z resztą grupy.

- Zaraz zacznie sie zabawa. - powiedziała Blair do Dana.

Nie miał bladego pojęcia, o co jej chodzi. Nagle zobaczył, że koło Georginy, kręci sie Vanya. Coś jej powiedział , a ona wyszła wraz z nim. Teraz był szczęśliwy. Mógł świętować wraz z innymi ślub swoich rodziców. Na sam koniec, Lily i Rufus pocałowali się równo o północy. Wszyscy bili im ogromne brawa i bawili sie aż do samego rana.


	2. Urodziny

Jenny siedziała w salonie i oglądała swó ulubiony program o modzie. Chciała by projektować takie ubrania jak Max Azria czy Eleonor Waldorf. Zrobiła by wszystko, aby jej ciuchy były niemal indentyczne!

- Jenny, wychodzę. – powiedziała Lily schodząc – Musze się spotkać z ambasadorem. Niedługo wrócę.

- Dobrze. – uśmiechnęła się do niej i powrotem wróciła do programu.

Jenny usłyszała jak drzwi windy się zamykają, więc wyłączyła telewizor i udała się do siebie, po czym wyjęła komórkę i wykręciłą numer Blair. Po dwóch sygnałach, odebrała.

- Co jest? – spytała sarkastycznie Blair.

- Jest taka sprawa. Nie mogę wyjść teraz z domu, bo Liy wyszła, ale ty możesz to zrobić za mnie.

Blair zrobiła dziwną minę na Serenę.

- No chyba nie zapomniałłaś o urodzinach Sereny. – powiedziła Jenny, przeglądając magazyny.

- O cholera! – niemal krzyknęła to przy Serenie, po czym wyprosiła ją z pokoju – Co masz za miar zrobić?

- Chcę zorganizować jej urodziny, których nigdy nie zapomni. Mam na myśli….. koncert jakiegoś zespołu i tym podobne. Co ty na to, Blair? – spytała, ale śłuchawka przez jakiś czas milczała. – Blair?

- Jestem. – odezwał sire po minucie – Fajny masz plan, ale skąd weźmiesz zespół?

Jenny walnęła się lekko w głowę Glamour'em. Fakt, że jej plan był dobry, ale niedowykonania.

- Masz inny pomysł? – spytała.

- Jeszcze nie, ale na pewno coś wymyślę. – Blair podrapała się po policzku.

Serena wyszłą z łasienki państwa Waldorf'ów. Chciałą wejść do Blair, ale drzwi były zamknięte. Zaczęła walić w drzwi, ale to nie poskutkowało.

- Blair, otwieraj!

- Co sądzisz o tym, abyśmy kupili coś Serenie? – spytała Vanessa, Dana.

Dan w ogóle nie zamierzał iść do Sereny. Chciałby złożyć jej życzenia, ale czy ona chciał o widzieć?

- Dan! – krzyknęła Vanessa, waląc go pluszakiem w łowę – Otrząśnij się! P®óbuje wybrać jakis fajny prezent dla Sereny, ay mi wcale nie pomagasz!

- Przepraszam. Sam nie wiem, czy chcę tam być. Może nie chcieć mnie widzieć.

- Dan! Vanessa! – podeszła do nich Lily – Szukacie prezentu dla Sereny?

- Tak, pani Humphrey, ale Dan nie chce mi w tym pomóc. – poskarzyła się Vanessa.

Lily zpiorónowała go wzrokiem.

- Pownineieś pomóc Vanessie. Chyab nie sądzisz, że ona pójdzie sama na urodziny Sereny. – powiedziała do niego – Wybierazcie co ładnego razem.

Spojrzała się na nich z uśmiechem i udaął się do kasy. Vanessa chwyciła naszyjnik ze serduszkiem i pokazała Danowi. Gdy zobaczył łańcuszek, olśniło go.

- Vanesso, muszę Uść. Spotkamy się za godzinę u mnie? – spytał powolnym ruchem podchodząc do wyjscia.

- Jasne. – odpowiedziała dosyć nieśmiało.

Dan wyszedł w pospiechu. Prawie by wpadł na starszą panią. Jenny wyszła z hotelu i szła ulicą, prosto do Central Parku. Możliwe, że tam spotka Blair i jej jakoś pomoze.

- Cześć Jenny. – powiedział Nate, gdy zobaczył ja na pasach.

O dwróciła się do niego. No świetnie.

- Cześć, Nate! Co u ciebie? – spytała z uśmiechem, gdy się, spojrzała w jego stronę.

- Wsoaniale. Słyszałem, że chcesz zorganizować urodziny Serenię.

Zdziwła się. Tylko Blair powiedziała. A jeżeli ona powiedziała to Nate'owi? No to pięknie!

- Tak chciałam, ale Blair miałą leprzy pomysł odemnie. – skłamała.

- Może przejdziemy się? – spytał.

Szeroko się uśmiechnęła, po czym Nate objął ją ręką i szli w stonę Central Parku. Dan wyszedł ze sklepu jubilerskiego. Miał nadzieję, że jego prezent sporoba się Serenę.

- Dan! – zawołała do niego Serena.

Pośpiesznie schował prezent do kieszeni i podszedł do niej. Nie miał pojęcia, że w ogóle ją jeszcze zobaczy przed niespodzianką.

- Co tu robisz? -spytała.

- A chciałem się przejść, bo… trochę mi się nudzi samemu. Chcesz się czegoś napić? – spytał.

- Z chęcią.

Oboje weszli do restauracji niedaleko nich. Usiedli przy stole i zamowili spaghetti.

- Dan, chciała z tobą porozmawiać. – zaczęła, gdy kelner przyniósł im spaghetti – Przepraszam za to wysztko, co o tobie powiedziałam. Nie miała pojęcia, że tak to się skończy.

- W porządku. – powiedziała biorąc ęs spaghetti do ust. – To nie twoja wina, że zostałem upokorzony przy całej szkole.

- Właśie, że moja. Nie powinnam w ogóle wchodzić do męskiej toalety. A zwłaszcza nie powinnam się kłocić przy kamerach. A w ogóle wiesz czyja to była kamera?

- Nie, ale podejrzewam, że Blair. Albo jednej z jej koleżanek.

- Dan. Naprawedę cię przepraszam.

Spojrzał się a jej piekną twarz. Dan odłożył widelec i powolnym ruchem wstał, zbliżając się do Sereny. Patrzyli sobie w oczy. Oboje.

- Kocham cię – wyszeptał, poczym namiętnie pocałował.

Serena była zdziwiona, a zarzem szczęśliwa. Tęz go jeszcze kochała i nie przestanie go kochać.

- Ja ciebie też kocham, skarbie. – wstała i usiadła Danowi na kolana, zbliżając usta do jego.

- Ty zdziro! – krzyknęła Blair do jeden ze swoich koleżanek – mówiał, abyś nie tykaął tego cholernego szampana, od póki niep przyjdą goście i Serena!

- Przepraszam Blair. – powiedizął spokojnym głosem Nelly.

Blair wyrzuciła butelekę po szampanie i wysłała Penelope do sklepu. Nagle, zadzwonił jej telefon. Odebrała

- Tak?

- Cześć Blair, jak tam przygotowania do imprezy urodzinowej? – spytałą Jenny.

- Fajnie, do puki Nelly Yukki niw wypiła całego szampana.

- Mogę ci pomóc. Zaproponowała.

- Wiesz co? Możesz. Gdy spotkasz Nate'a, to uajcie się razem do cukierni. Penelope miała kupić tort, ale teraz ma inne zadanie.

- O! Właśnie z nim siedze w parku.

Blair zrobiłą zszokowaną minę, ale to inc. Ona tak i iska zerwała z nim kilka lat temu.

- Ok., to idź z nim teraz. – rozłączyła się.

Serena i Dan wyszli z restauracji. Obejmowali się i całowali idąc przed siebie. Cód, że jeszcze się nie wywrócili. Nagle, zaczął wibrować telefon Dana. Póścił Serenę i wyjął komórkę.

- Możesz iść kawałek dalej ode mnie? Dogonie cie za moment. Chodzi o moją siostrę chyba ma kłopoty. – skałamał.

Trochę czól się łupio, że ją okłamał.

- Jasne. – odsunęła się od niego.

Wybrał numer Jenny i przyłożył komórke do ucha.

- Cześć. Możesz przyjść? Ti pilne!

- Nie zbytnio. Jestem z Sereną i chwile temu znów jesteśmy razem.

- Powróciliście do siebie? Super! Wiesz, Dan…. Mam mało kasy, a musżę kupić tort na jej urodziny.

- Są na stole na Brooklyn'ie.

- Ok. Dzięki. – rozłączyła się i wstała.

Nate był lekko zszokowany. Gdy dotarli na miejsce, myślał, że to będzie cukiernia a nie dom Dana.

- Co my tu robimy? – spytał.

- Muszę wziąć kasę Dana . Nie mam czym zapłacić za ten tort.

Wyszli i ponownie udali się do cukierni. Blair zawołala koleżanki.

- Mam szampan. – powiedziała Penelope, wchodząc.

- Super. To możemy iść do van der Woodsne'ów. – pwoeidziałą BlIR, WYCHODZĄC.

- Mogę potrzymać? – spytała Nelly.

Penelope spojrzała na nia dziwnie i wyszła. Jenny kupiła tort i wraz z nate'em wyszła. Chwile potem, dostała SMS'a od Blair.

„Jestem u van der Woodsen'ów. B."

Schowała telefon do kieszeni i udała się do domu. Nate szedł za nią. Gdy weszli, wszystko było już uszykowane. Szampan, prezenty… Jenny położyłą tort na blacie w kuchni. Blair podesżła do niej, aby pokroić tor, lecz weszła też Lily z Rufusem.

- Zostrawcie to. Ja to zrobię, a ty Rufusie, jak możesz, umyj kieliszkui. – powiedział Lily.

- Mma już zadzwonić do Dana? – spytał Jenny z uśmiechem.

- Tak.

Weszła z Blair do salonu.

- Wiesz, że Dan i Serena powrócili do siebie? – spytała Jenny, Blair.

- Co? – zszokowała się – Kiedy?

- Niedawni Dan mi powiedział. Tak się ciesze, że w końcu powrócili do siebie. – powiedział, i weszła do swojego pokoju.

Blair nadal nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Mogła by chociaż zadzwonić, że zamierza powrócić do dawnej miłości!

Jenny wyjęła telefon i wybrała numer brata.

- Czas na niespodziankę. – rozłączyła się.

Miał nadzieję,zę coś więcej powie, ale doskonale wiedział o co jej chodziło.

- Możemy ido ciebie do odou/ Jenny zapomniałą wziąć z pokoju swój ulubiony szalki.

- Bie może po niego wrócić? -spytała.

Tego chyba nie przewidział.

- Mogłaby, ale ona jest teraz na nauce… tanca i instruktor nie chce jej wypuścić. Myusze sam jej to zanieść.

Serena spojrzała przez chwile Nan iego.

- Ok. – uśmiechnęła się i chwyciła Dana za rękę, poczym szli w kierunku domu.

Lada moment, wsiedli do windy. Dan chciał zobaczyć mine Sereny, jak się dowie, żen ie o to chodzi. Gdy winda się otwarła, weszli do środka. Serena był troche w szoku, że światło jest zgaszone. Weszli do salonu i nagle, światła się zapaliły.

- Niespodzianak! – krzyknęli wszyscy jej znajomi.

Serena była zdziwiona i zaskoczona! Nie miałą pojecia, że ktoś organizuje jje przyjęcie urodzinowe. Mysslałą, że to będzie zwyczajny dzien jak zwykle.

- O jacie! Dziękuję wam! – powiedziałą z uśmiechem i poszła się przywitać ze znajomymi.

Dan był cały usmiechnęty. Podeszła od niego Jenny z Vanessą.

- Dlaczego wyszełeś ze sklepu? – spytałą Vanessa.

- A chciałem jej kupić własny perzent. Prezent, którego nie zapomni do końca zycia.

Vanessa z Jenny spojrzały na siebie dziwnie i odeszły, ignorując Dana. Blair zaczęła się przytulac Sereną.

- Dlaczego mi nie powiedizął.s, że w®óicłaś do Dana?

- Skąd wiesz? – zdziwiła się.

- Nie ważne, ale mogłaś mi powiedzieć, a ogółem uprzedzić. – Balir napiła się Osmo, którego przyniosła.

- Chciałąm ci powiedzieć, ale nie chciałąm widziec i słyszeć twojej reakcji.

- Dzięki.

Serena podeszła do Dana.

- Uwaga, ludzie! – krzyknęła.

Wszyscy zaczęłi się nanich patrzeć.

- Chcę poinformowac, że ja i Daniel Humphrey… powróciliśmy do sieibe! – oboje chwycili się za rece.

Wszyscy zaczęli im klaskać. Przy okazji, Srena i Dan namiętnie się pocałowali. Lily z Rufuesm wesli do salonu z toretm. Goście zaczęli jej śpiewć sto lat. Serena zamknęła oczy, pomyślała, życzenie i zdmuchnęła świeczki. Następnie Lily pokroiła ciasto i każdy mógł sobie nałożyć.

- O czym pomyśaląłś? – spytał Dan.

- Nie powiem ci, bo się nie spełni. – pocałowała go.

Wszyscy usiedli przy stole. Gdy skonczyli delektować się tortem, nadszedł czas na prezenty. Pierwszy prezent dąła Serenie Vanessa. Potem, Blair, Penelope, Nelly, Jenny, Nate, Lily, Rufus i tak każdy pok kolei. Serena była naprawdę pod wrażeniem, tak drogich prezentów. Tylko jeszcze jedna osoba niedłaa jej prezentu. Jej chłopak.

- Dan? Co jesteś taki cihchy? – spytała.

- A nic. Jeszcze raz wszystkiego najlepszego. – powiedział.

Reszta gości byal nieco zdziwiona. Nagle, w radju, poleciała piosenka Taylor Swift. Dan walnął się w głowę, co doprowadziło Serenę do lekkiego myslenia.

- Mam coś dla ciebie. – powiedział i wstał, wyjmując małe, niebieskie pudełko z kieszeni.

Goście byłi w szoku, Bio większość domyślała się co zajdzie.

- Sereno. – zaczoł Da, po czym Ulką na jdno kolano i otworzył pudełko przed jej uczyma – Zostaniesz moją żoną?

Serena patrzył Nan iego przez chwilę, myśląc, że to żart. Lecz otarła trzy razy oczy i Dan nadal klękał z pierścionkiem w dłoni.

- Jasne! Tak, wyjdę za ciebie, Dan! – uśmiechnęłą sie.

Dan wstał i przytulił swoja… ukochaną, po czym ząłożył jej pierścionek i namiętnie pocałowali. Blair była lekko oburzona, ale w duszy szczęśliwa, że jej najlepsza przyjaciółka wychodzi za mąz, tylko Czemy za Dana Humphrey'a? Jenny niemal połknęła by kawałek kanabki. Lily i Rufus też byli szczęśliwi i również zaczęłi Se całować.

- To są moje najlepsze yrodziny w życiu. – powiedziała Serena, nadal całując swojego nie chłopaka, lecz nażyczonego.


	3. Psychiczny Zabójca

Serena wykulała się łóżka, wprost do łazienki. Spojrzała się w lustrze i zaczęła oglądać włosy. Zastanawiała się, czy je trochę podciąć, lecz gdyby to zrobiła, nie była by tak atrakcyjna. Otworzyła szafkę nad umywalką i wyjęła torebkę, po czym zaczęła ją rozpakowywać.

- Dlaczego jestem taka do dupy? – spytała samą siebie Jenny.

Nic jej ogółem nie wychodziło. Oczywiście było całkiem odwrotnie! Miała na koncie kilka ubrań oraz staż u Eleonor Waldorf. Otworzyła szafę, przy której stała i wyjęła świeże ubrania, po czym je założyła. Zeszła na dół i weszła do kuchni, uszykować sobie śniadacie.

Vanessa siedziała u Dana w domu. Gadali o jego nowej książce. Była rewelacyjna, a Dan niechciał jej opublikować. Vanessa robiła się przez to nieco zła.

- To jest naprawdę rewelacyjne! Powinieneś ją wydać. – uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Naprawdę zwariowałaś? To…. Jeszcze nie jest skończone.

- Nie żartuj. – spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

Oboje wstali i Vanessa wyszła z mieszkania, zatrzaskując głośno drzwi. Wściekła się. Dlaczego Dan nie chce wydać tej powieści? W końcu była bestsellerem – według Vanessy.

- Czy ty masz mózg? – krzyknęła Blair do swojej koleżanki, Penelope – Mówiłam, przynieś czystą szklankę, a nie ze zdechłym owadem w środku!

- Przepraszam. – chwyciła szklankę i z powrotem poszła do kuchni.

Zadzwonił telefon Blair. Chwyciła go i zobaczyła, że to Serena. Czego ona chce o dziewiątej rano? Odebrała.

- Blair? Jestem całkowicie rozpaczano. – zaczęła.

Słyszała w słuchawce jej płacz.

- Co się stało? – spytała, siadając na łóżku.

- Wpadłam.

- Co takiego? Z kim?

- Nie mam bladego pojęcia. Co ja teraz zrobię?

- Zaraz do ciebie przyjdę. – rozłączyła się.

Schowała telefon do kieszeni i prawie by staranowała Penelope z czystą co do joty szklanką.

- Jenny, jesteś już gotowa? – spytała przez drzwi Lily.

- Tak. Już wychodzę! – odpowiedziała.

Jenny miała na sobie bardzo ładną sukienkę. Nie znała nazwy producenta, lecz spodobała jej się. Wyszła z łazienki i Lily była totalnie zaskoczona, widokiem pasierbicy.

- Jenny…. Wyglądasz niesamowicie! – powiedziała z uśmiechem.

- Dziękuję.

Obie wyszły z apartamentu, aż zobaczyły we windzie Blair. Przywitała się z Lily i Jenny, po czym weszła do salonu, mając nadzieję, że Serena znajduje się gdzieś tutaj. Niebyło jej. Poszła na górę. Serena siedziała na podłodze z testem ciążowym w reku. Podeszła do niej i usiadła.

- Wiesz, kto jest ojcem? -spytała, przytulając Serenę.

- No właśnie…. Nie wiem. – jeszcze bardziej się popłakała.

- Jak to? – dopytywała się Blair, ze zdziwioną miną.

Serena wyrwała się przyjaciółce i usiadła na toalecie.

- Mam trzech kandydatów na ojca. – wytarła łzy papierem toaletowym – Może nim być Nate, Dan bądź Carter.

- Carter? – jeszcze bardziej się zdziwiła.

- Spałam z nim kilka dni temu.

- Twoim jedynym mężczyzną nie jest Dan? – wstała i podeszła do przyjaciółki.

- Nie wiem.

- Lily, po co ci kolejny antyk?– spytała Jenny, gdy wchodziły do sklepu – Przecież ty masz już ich dużo.

Lily spiorunowała ją, aż nagle, zobaczyła na szybie kartkę. Chwyciła ją. W mieście grasuje groźny zabójca. Podała ją Jenny, a ona tylko ją wywaliła na podłogę.

- Jenny? – krzyknęła i podniosła kartkę – To jest bardzo ważna informacja! Tylko szkoda, że nie piszą, kto jest tym zabójcą.

- Ta jasne….

Dan wyszedł z domu Waldorf'ów wraz z Nate'em. Szli w stronę Central Parku.

- Co sądzisz o tym artykule w gazecie? Boisz się tego mordercy? spytał Nate, popijając sok.

- Nie. Najwyżej mnie zabije. – zażartował.

Rozeszli się w parku. Nate usiadł na ławce i rozmyślał o Serenie. Nadal ją kochał, lecz żałował, że robił to z nią. Ma nadzieję, ze się teraz na niego nie gniewa.

- Nate, ty palancie! – krzyknęła Na niego Blair, gdy przechodziła z koleżankami – Jak mogłeś to zrobić Serenie!

Nie miał pojęcia o czym ona mówi. Przecież jej nie zabił. Blair walnęła go w twarz i wraz z koleżankami udała się do swojego domu. Gdy wyszła z windy, totalnie się przeraziła. Wszystkie jej rzeczy były porozrzucane na podłodze i podarte.

- Nelly, sprawdź czy coś zginęło. – rozkazała Blair.

Weszła do salonu, i było to samo. Zaraz… a gdzie telefon? A no tak! Blair nie ma telefonu stacjonarnego!

- BLAIR! – krzyknęła Nelly z góry.

Pośpiesznym krokiem, udała się tam. Nelly znajdowała się w sypialni matki. Blair weszła i rozpłakała się gdy to zobaczyła. Jej matka była na łóżku, cała we krwi. Podeszła do niej, aby ją obrócić. Jeszcze bardziej się przeraziła, gdy zobaczyła ją bez oczu i jak krew jeszcze wylatywała z jej ust.

- Kotku… - przemówiła.

Blair szybkim ruchem wyszła z pokoju do łazienki i zwymiotowała, po czym wyjęła telefon i zadzwoniła do Sereny.

- Sereno, Moja mama nie żyje! Ktoś był tutaj! – powiedziała panicznie przerażona.

- Co takiego?

- Pomóż mi , proszę! – poleciały jej łzy.

- Zaraz będę. – rozłączyła się.

Schowała telefon do torebki i wyszła. Miała nadzieję, że Blair też nikt nie zabije.

- Cześć, Sereno.

Zobaczyła Dana, który szedł w jej stronę. Przywitała się z nim.

- Co tu robisz? – spytała.

- Miałem zamiar cie odwiedzić. – uśmiechnął się do niej.

- To idź. Ja zaraz tam przyjdę, tylko muszę spotkać się pilnie z Blair. Jej mama została zamordowana.

- Tak? To idź, aby ona jeszcze nie została zabita. – zaśmiał się.

- Pa. – poszła w stronę jej domu.

Jenny weszła do apartamentu z Lily. Postawiły zakupy w kuchni. Lily udała się na górę, aby się przebrać.

- Cześć. – powiedział Dan, wchodząc do salonu.

- Cześć! Chodź! – zawała go do siebie Jenny.

Podszedł i i usiadł. Chwycił pilota i podał Jenny. Zauważył, że chce go wziąć.

- Skąd wiedziałeś, że to będę chciała? – zdziwiła się.

- Zgadłem po prostu.

- Cześć! Jenny, masz może trochę drobnych? Dozorca żąda. – powiedział Nate, wchodząc.

Serena weszła do domu Blair i również się przeraziła. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć, to co widzi. Poszła na górę. Zobaczyła koleżanki Blair całe przerażone.

- Co się stało? – spytała.

- Pani Waldorf nie żyje! – krzyknęła Nelly.

Spojrzała się w stronę pokoju Eleonor i zobaczyła tam dużo krwi. Nagle, zobaczyła, że łazienka jest otwarta. Weszła do niej.

- AAAAAA! – krzyknęła, gdy zobaczyła Blair leżącą na podłodze.

Również była cała we krwi. Poleciały jej łzy, gdy się schyliła nad nią. Wyszła z łazienki i pobiegła na dół.

- Co jest? – krzyknęła Penelope, lecz nie dostała żadnej odpowiedzi.

Wyszła i szybki krokiem pobiegła do swojego domu. Musi koniecznie o tym powiedzieć mamie i Jenny. Nie wybaczy sobie tego, jak im też cos się stanie. Dobrze, a raczej szkoda, że Rufus jest w trasie. Weszła do domu.

- Jenny, dobrze, że tu jesteś. Mama też jest? - spytała, podchodząc do niej, po czym krzyknęła, gdy zobaczyła ja całą we krwi.

Spojrzała się na schody i szybko pobiegła na górę.

- AAA! – zobaczyła swoją matkę również we krwi. Była też w sypialni jak mama Blair.

Zeszła na dół i nalała sobie picia, po czym napiła się.

- Dan? – spytała, gdy zobaczyła go wchodzącego do salonu.

- Witaj. Fajnie, że przyszłaś.

- O boże….. – wyszeptała, gdy zobaczył go z nożem w reku.

Był cały we krwi. Serena upadła na podłogę i zaczęła się czołgać.

- Dlaczego uciekasz? Przecież nic i nie zrobię.

- Odsuń się ode mnie! Czemu zamordowałeś moja matkę i swoja siostrę? – krzyknęła.

- Miałem swoje powody. – uśmiechnął się.

Serena przeczołgała się do swojego pokoju i nagle dotknęła czyjeś nogi. Odwróciła się.

-O cholera! – krzyknęła.

Był to Nate również we krwi.

- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Kogo jeszcze zabiłeś, ty psychopato?

Dan nic nie odpowiedział, tylko bawił się nożem. Serena ogółem dobrze wiedziała, kogo zabił. Zastanawiała się, co w niego wstąpiło? Przecież nie był taki! Nagle, zadzwonił telefon stacjonarny.

- Witam, pani Humphrey! Tu policja. Chcemy panią poinformować, że pewna dziewczyna, Vanessa Abrams został znaleziona martwa przy moście Brooklyńskim i chcemy się upewnić, czy u pani wszystko dobrze. Prosimy o oddzwonienie. – rozłączyli się.

Serena chwyciła telefon, lecz Dan kopnął jej rękę i wyrzuciła go.

- Dan! Jestem w ciąży! – powiedziała, mając nadzieje, że to coś zmieni.

Zaśmiał się. Podszedł do niej i dźgnął ją nożem w brzuch., po czym przybliżył go do swych ust i oblizał.

- Żegnaj malutki. – wypowiedział te słowa, wychodząc z apartamentu.


End file.
